


Talented

by KittyKaulitz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Other, Protective younger brother, Secret Relationship, dmmd - Freeform, protective brother, sei is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKaulitz/pseuds/KittyKaulitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba's working customer service, and finds something out about Sei that he'd much rather not have known. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talented

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Sei didn't die in the Oval Tower crash, and Ren is still in his little allmate body. Inspired by [this post](https://notalwaysright.com/you-can-do-it-put-your-butt-in-to-it/40051) on Not Always Right.

Aoba stared blankly at the ceiling, twiddling his thumbs. It had been an incredibly slow day at Junk Shop Heibon, and so far he’d only had one call from a creep who wanted to listen to his voice. With a sigh, he rubbed his eyes and put his head down on the desk, groaning a little.  
As if on cue, the phone started ringing, and Aoba almost desperately picked it up and answered.

“Hello, thank you for calling. This is Junk Shop Heibon.” He answered in his usual peppy tone, half-expecting it to be the usual weirdos.  
“Hey… Do you know if there’s any way to return a game you’ve bought for your coil?” A quiet voice mumbled out of the speaker. Aoba knew instantly this was Sei, and grinned a little, but decided to pretend he didn’t know who the caller was in order to save his dignity.  
“Why, is there something wrong with it?” He quizzed, leaning back and kicking his feet up onto the desk. Coil games were incredibly unreliable, after all; there were plenty of knockoffs out there, and not all games were compatible.  
“I… I sat on my coil, and accidentally bought it.” Sei’s voice was now brought down to a whisper, the shame audible in his voice. Aoba stifled a laugh, and was about to answer, but then…

“You’ve always had a talented butt, princess.” Another voice crooned in the background. Aoba bristled at the sound – he definitely knew that voice.  
“Mizuki?! Y-you--!” Aoba stuttered out, and there was silence on the other end for a few seconds, before the two started talking in the distance. It was obvious Sei was holding the phone away to talk, but they were still just about audible.  
“Mizu- You knew Aoba would pick up! He answers the phones!”  
“I forgot! I’m sorry! Shit, shit…”  
“He’s going to beat you up, Mizzi...”  
A clattering was then heard on the other end, and then running footsteps – Mizuki was audibly legging it. Aoba’s cheeks were flushed in anger, and his free hand curled into a fist.

“How long have you two even- when?! How?!” Aoba sputtered out, angered that Mizuki was going behind his back and dating his brother… How much had they even done? Why wasn’t he ever told?!  
There was silence for a few seconds, then Sei meekly spoke up;  
“…Please don’t hurt him too much, brother.” He whimpered, then hung up the phone.

Aoba growled to himself, stuffing himself into his jacket and grabbing his bag, startling poor Ren who was resting inside.  
He’d be leaving work early today.


End file.
